fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Ember Koopa
Alex Ember Koopa is a Koopaling introduced in Super Mario Madness. Unlike other Koopalings, he cannot use a Magic Wand (except in Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return however this is an error) but have his own power of electricity. Like most Koopalings, Alex E. Koopa has his own notable color, which is aqua-green. He is the most agile of all Koopalings. He is one of the most popular Fanon Koopalings, and shares a threatening rivalry with Ludwig. Physical Appearance Alex has whiter yellow body, aqua green face and shell, and brighter aqua hair. He also has chains and bracelets, but only one on his neck is spiked. He also has deep green earbrows, which does not match his hair, as well as to spikes on his tail. His hair is long and spiked to the end, similar to Iggy Koopa, but longer and will bright if he uses the electricity. He also have a thundermark on his belly, silver-coloured (though not visible on his 2D artwork). The aqua green lightning bolt he carries arround ussaly generates his electricity. Personality Like what Alex looks like, he is rough and strong, but also clever and serious, unlike Roy Koopa or Morton Koopa Jr. He dislikes unwanted chattings and prefer to leap onto actions when necessary. He also very faithful, espeacilly toward Bowser and the latter one's son. Multiple people such as troopmates found him strange, but cool. When being on a berserk fury, he become unstable and unleashed electricity anywhere. He likes electricity, and prefer to use it as a weapon than anything else. Alex also hates to be bullied, as if he is bullied, he becomes furious. He is loyal to most Koopalings except of Ludwig Koopa (who is arrogant with him), Roy Koopa (who lacks of respect and "seriousness"), Jackson Koopa (Even more arrogent with Ludwig but weaker) and Jacob Koopa (He found him as a traitor). When Alex commands his troops, he makes sure that no one slacked or else he will shock them, hoping to motivy them. He is also a great roarer, able to scares Toads and others creatures. He loves tourchering toads more than any thing. Appearances Super Mario Madness Alex Ember Koopa had debuted in this game. He is the boss of 5th World, the Electro Factory. In his Koopaling Battle, he tend to avoid Mario and other players, unlike other Koopalings. He will breath fires and throw electric balls, then tend to do a very high jump to then Ground Pound the player. When he is breathing fires, this gives a chance for Mario and the others to stomp him or to do other damages. If he got stomped/damaged three times, he will become angry and calls Bulboos for helps. After three more damages, he will get down and jumped out of there, leaving one of the Grand Bowser Key pieces. Flower Power Alex Ember Koopa is the 7th Boss of this game, which is after Wendy and before Tantagua. His boss battle is unknown. Koopalings (game) Alex Ember Koopa finally becomes playable in the Koopalings game, he is one the captains, he has good attack, stamina and magic skills but, have bad defense. New Super Mario Bros. 6: The Great Journey Alex Ember Koopa was forgotten in the beta version, but was finally in the final version, taking place of Bowser Jr. as the Castle Boss of the 10th World. He even helped Lugwig, Bowser Jr. and the Secret Weapon during the first Airship Battle. Bowser ordered him to kill the Mario Bros. as a World 1 Boss but he preferred to not letting Ludwig a chance and become the 10th World Boss, making Ludwig jealous if Alex had defeated the Mario Bros. (after his thought). Bowser was scared about it and decided to overwork Bowser Jr. Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return Alex's first real game appearance will be with Locky's 2013 Mario fan game: Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return, having a re-design, he is the penultimate boss of World 5, which is named Alex's Thunder Land. Releationship Bowser Though that he knows that he and the others Koopalings are not real childs of Bowser, he still respect him since he might afraid to be bashed if he doesn't. Bowser was surprised upon seeing his awesome agility, but he is even more surprised about his power and immune of electricity. The Koopa King often uses him to makes works about electricity, and Alex will do it even if it not pleases him. He respects Bowser as a father figure. Bowser Jr. Just like his father, Bowser Jr. was surprised about Alex's agility and electricity, but worried about the latter's one possible berserk, he prefer to threat him with respect, unlike other Koopalings in most time. He also tend to stop Ludwig and his arrogence before things gets worse. Alex consider him a real buddy, and both team up once in New Super Mario Bros. 6: The Great Journey (presumaly against Ludwig). Koopalings Ludwig Ludwig have few respect towards Alex Ember Koopa and wasn't afraid to make him into a berserk. He is also arrogent with him, causing a certain rivalry. When Alex Ember Koopa get hurts badly, Ludwig taunts him but the other Koopalings disapproves this. Alex consider him an "uncontested, selfish leader". They don't alway mess with each other, but Alex does electroshocked him once in New Super Mario Bros. 6: The Great Journey, and seems to team up with Bowser Jr. and the Koopa Star. Larry Alex and Larry are good friends as well as rivals. When engaging on a contest, they tend to be arrogant at each others, resulting some unexpecting disasters. Roy Despite that Roy Koopa is afraid of Alex's berserk fury, the electronic Koopaling still doesn't like him because Roy is "never serious and was always a bully". Unlike Ludwig, Roy does respect Alex instand and will protect him when something is causing a possible fury. Lemmy Alex is a very good friend to Lemmy, and pass his free times to play ball with him. Lemmy found him "a very unusual Koopaling" because of his power of electricity, but he better not make fun of the latter one. Iggy Alex is Iggy's good buddy. While Alex don't like to be threated like an experiment, he wanted to discover more about electricity, such as how potatoes produces electricity. Wendy Wendy admires Alex' excellent agility and his special abilities, but the aqua-blue Koopaling thinks that she got a surreal child-like personality. Despite this, Alex threat her with respect. Morton Morton Koopa Jr. considers Alex as one of the most dangerous Koopalings because of his ability and his short-temper. However Alex found this fact to flattering, yet he still agreed with him. Tim Tim and Alex are good friends but they have different opinions as well as their elements they uses (Rock and Electricity, respectively), thus making them real rivals. They still need to watch out for not making disasters, unlike between Alex and Larry. Lavora Alex thinks that Lavora will be the better leader of Koopalings and not Ludwig, which she can agree with. They are different in some way, but they prefer to not have a fight. Overall, they are great buddies. Dolly Alex Ember Koopa thinks that Dolly is kinda lonely so he originally tend to have time with her, but Dolly is afraid of his electricity power that could blow up her refrigerator. Even though, Alex is actually a nice friend of her. Ellen Alex Ember Koopa has a lot of respect at Ellen but is afraid of her "Button Berserk" and so does Ellen who is afraid of his monsterous temper when not respected or when he get hurts. They are still friendly rivals, as they tend to be better Koopaling than another, but felt pity when one of them gets defeated badly. Dragonia Like most younger siblings, he is surprisingly protective with Dragonia. When someone is intended to bully her, Alex will protect it at all cost and alway won (rarely if it is Mario or friends). Noah Alex thinks that Noah is a traitor and an imposter, but Noah, in other hand, was only neutral with him most of the time, through will encourage him to take on Mario and co. so both will avoids fighting with each others most of the times. Kris Alex felt admired when Kris found him very cool. The electronic Koopaling will certainly encourage him to put a dent on enemies a lot. Mario He really dislikes Mario since the red plumber makes him mad often. Defeating Mario is one of Alex's biggest dissire, but in a more harsh way. Out of all Koopalings, he can be the one who can finally defeat him and the others, stated by many other Koopalings, espeacilly Ellen. Mario is sometimes afraid of Alex, and tend to battle carefully. Luigi Luigi is very cowardly against Alex, and the thunder Koopaling often tends to makes fun of him. Alex dislikes him but not as much as Mario, despite there is a bit of rivalry between them because they are both controling electricity (Luigi had the Thunder Hand back to Mario & Luigi : Superstar saga). Peach Peach seems to fears Alex Ember Koopa very much, especially his thunder rage. When Peach sees him, she will hide from him so she won't get hurt. As of the electric Koopaling, he won't stop at nothing to kidnap her (usually alone) just like Bowser and his junior. Quotes *''"Heck, Wario, you smelled stinky...Maybe my electricity will fix this by blowing you up!" Super Mario Madness, meeting Wario. *"Ew...Stop licking at me, you green gourmet--'GAH!' I said stop!! Super Mario Madness, meeting Yoshi. *"Wait a second--I thought I captured you? Well, I can't let you fleeing again!" Super Mario Madness, meeting Toadette. *"What's your problem? Did you lost your way to home? Pardon me? Well shut up and take me on!!" Meeting Fix-It Felix Jr. *"I'll show you what is a real Koopaling, Ludwig. Don't try to stop me!!"'' New? Super Mario Bros. 6: The Great Journey Gallery AlexEmberKoopa2D.png|'Alex Ember Koopas 2D artwork Alexekoopa.png|3D image by Peanutjon (notice his head looked like Larry Koopa) Paper Alex.png|'Paper Alex''' (notice an error on his cheeks) Alexlockystyle.png|Another Alex Ember Koopa 3D art, created by Alex Ember Koopa 2D Art Upgrade.png|2D art from The Koopalings Project (By ) AlexEmberKoopaChristmas.png|Alex Ember Koopa Christmas art by Trivia *Alex Ember Koopa is one of the few Koopalings who Roy Koopa should not mess with, because of his possible berserk. **He is also one of the few Koopalings who is not skilled with magic wands at all. **The latter one might also be the only one who uses completely different element. *Alex Ember Koopa is voiced by his creator. *Alex is named after Samtendo09's stepbrother, Alexandre Leblanc. *Despite not used with Magic Wand, his Magic stat is high in Koopalings (game). This might be that his electronic attacks are counted as "magics". *Alex's parent and himself lives in Bowser's basement, and he helped Bowser and his troop a lot with his power of electricity, which is why he become a Koopaling. Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Characters Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Bosses Category:Free to use Characters Category:Electric Creatures Category:Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return Category:Fanon Koopalings Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Enemies